Sten Mark
The is a British submachine gun featured in Medal of Honor: Underground, Medal of Honor: Allied Assault: Spearhead and Breakthrough, Medal of Honor: Frontline, Medal of Honor: Rising Sun and Medal of Honor: European Assault. It was famous for its recognizable side-mounted magazine. The Sten was developed in 1941 with a simple design and very low production costs, so they were also effective insurgency weapons for resistance groups. The Sten had many variants during the war, most notably the "S" variant with an integrated silencer made for commando units. ''Medal of Honor: Underground The Sten Mark II appears in ''Medal of Honor: Underground. It is first found in Amongst the Dead, the second level in the first mission, Occupied!. The Sten is the most powerful SMG in game, sharing similar power and accuracy with the StG-44. It is used in the missions Occupied and Last Rites at Monte Cassino. MOHUSten.PNG|Sten as seen in Underground (CroatianWarrior) Sten Grenadier.jpg|Panzergrenadier soldier armed with a Sten. ''Medal of Honor: Allied Assault, :Spearhead and and Breakthrough The Sten Mark V appears in the expansions of Allied Assault. In Spearhead it was used by Sgt.Barnes and Foxhound during the Normandy campaign. In Breakthrough Sgt.Baker uses a Sten Mark V during the Monte Cassino campaign along with British soldiers. The Sten has low damage but high rate of fire. It is best suited in close quaters engagements. For longer ranges it is advised to fire it in short bursts to maintain accuracy. In both games' multiplayer the Sten is available for the British soldiers as a starting weapon. In game the Sten is incorrectly called "Sten Mark II" however it is the Mark V variant since it has the wooden grip and stock. Sten AA.jpg|Sten Mark V in Medal of Honor: Allied Assault. Sten Reload.jpg|Reload. Sten Cocking.jpg|Cocking. British Soldier Sten AAB.jpg|British soldier equipped with a Sten. ''Medal of Honor: Frontline'' The version encountered in-game is not usable by the player and is exclusive to NPCs. The variant encountered in the game is only seen in the level, Arnhem Knights. The variant behaves in the same manner as the StG-44 and even uses the same firing sounds as the StG-44. The model of the Sten Mark II appears to be an unsuppressed variant. Sergeant Kelso always has one weapon. Partrooper.3.kelso.jpg|Sgt.Kelso armed with a Sten Mark II. Sten MKII Paratrooper MOHF.jpg|British Paratrooper firing his Sten Mark II. Medal of Honor: Rising Sun The Mk IIS — a silenced variant of the Mark II - appears in Medal of Honor: Rising Sun. It is first usable in Mission 6: Singapore Sling when it is given to the player by Phillip Bromley after his attempted impersonation of Colonel Kandler is compromised. It is then available as a starting weapon for the rest of the game, except in the level A Bridge on the River Kwai. The Sten only has 20 rounds in it's magazine, and can be emptied rather quickly. The Sten has good rate of fire but poor damage. It is advised to aim for the head, due to the low torso damage. The Sten was the primary weapon of choice for Phillip Bromley and for the Chindit soldiers as well. StenMK2 MOHRS.jpg|Sten Mark II Silenced in Medal of Honor: Rising Sun MoHRSSten.png|A silenced Sten Mark II. Chindit with Sten.jpg|Chindit with Sten Mark. ''Medal of Honor: European Assault The Mk. II reappears in European Assault as a multiplayer weapon. It's similar as in the Rising Sun, but this time it's held for the magazine and has a blue metal finish. It also has iron sights. Frostbiteflagdrop1.png|Sten MKII in ''Medal of Honor: European Assault's multiplayer. Sten MK2 model.jpg|Sten MKII's model. Trivia *In Rising Sun the Sten holds 20 rounds, but it's model shows a 32 round magazine. *In the briefing of level 2 of mission "Occupied!" in Medal of Honor Underground, as mentioned above, it is said that the Sten would be compatible with the magazines of the MP-3008. The MP-3008 was a German clone of the Sten gun made in 1945, making this an anachronism. *In Rising Sun the weapon uses the same sound effect as the DeLisle carbine from Medal of Honor: Allied Assault: Breakthrough, albeit with a higher rate of fire. uk:Sten Mark Category:Medal of Honor: Allied Assault weapons Category:Medal of Honor: Frontline Weapons Category:Submachine Guns Category:Medal of Honor: European Assault Weapons Category:Medal of Honor: Rising Sun Weapons Category:British Weapons